Heart of Magic and Tin
by Iredescent Stars
Summary: When the new Queen of the O.Z takes power an old magic comes back to the crown to protect and serve, how it always should have been. Rated M for later chapters soon to come
1. Chapter 1

The O.Z had been saved DG and her family had become whole Wyatt Cain had taken the prestigious job of Head Royal Guard called General. Raw became the royal seer and Glitch resumed his post beside the Queen who had plans to step down as soon as possible because she no longer carried her light she had given it over to DG to save her life. She did talk with Azkedelia before making her final decision but it was AZ who suggested DG is the new Queen. The Faith in AZ and the old Queen had dwindled to almost nothingness so the choice was simple DG however was told to choose a husband before her coronation her own choice was not simple of all the men she had met during her time in the O.Z only one stood out in her mind and only one would do…. So she asked Glitch to marry her and he accepted grinning from ear to ear. No one saw Cain slip out the side door to avoid the happy couple, Adora weighing heavily on his mind he wondered for the first time if taking this job had been a good idea after all. Presently DG and her royal guard were making headway through central city but they had been stopped by several men dressed in cloaks who meant business. Things were not looking good.

Lorana woke from a deep sleep thinking something was wrong but not able to quite understand what it wasn't till she was done washing her face she realized.

"Yana get my horse now" she yelled out her tent. Her camp was on the other side of the forgotten lands and no one ever went there not even the old witch had the balls to come here. They say these parts of the lands were haunted but she knew the truth it was protected by old magic. The oldest in all the land older than Glenda's magic. Lorana jumped on the horse as soon as he was ready and ran him at full speed till he reached the central city she hoped desperately she was not too late.

"Cease and desist before you get hurt" yelled General Cain to the seven men in front of them

"We are seven you are five we out number you how will you hurt us" they laughed at Cain

""I have seven bullets here with all your names on them do not make me ask again"

"That's ok we won't" Lorana watched the whole thing take place from high above doors closed and locked it was apparent no one was going to help them. If she did nothing the Queen to be, her reason for living would die tonight. So she jumped from the roof and landed between them facing General Cain.

"Friend of yours" he said to the men without even flinching, he saw Lorana smile; he'd seen that smile before on many men but never a woman. It was a smile a person wore before they lay waste to an entire town. Zero wore it but never owned it, not like this woman in front of him. He was startled when the man spoke.

"No friend of ours must be yours still doesn't matter you'll all die..." he stopped speaking as Lorana had thrown a dagger into his throat severing his head from his neck. The six men left stared in utter shock before attacking her each one fell one after the other three has their heads severed two were stabbed in the heart with one sword each and the last she dropped him to the floor whispered "I'm sending a message with you" before inserting her hands into his mouth and pulled his head apart with her bare hands the poor man could only scream as his flesh ripped apart and slowly bled to death below her. When his screams had died down she dropped the part of his head she was still holding and retrieved her swords. It was then she noticed Wyatt Cain still had his gun out and it was trained on her. However it was DG who spoke.

"Thank you for saving our lives" Lorana dropped her head. Her black cloak affectively hiding her face from view. She bowed to the queen before running from the scene while being chased by Cain.

"Stop" he yelled as she sat on the wall of a dead end street and she did wondering why she did so. "What you did, I've never seen anyone do that before, who are you, where did you come from" she sat in silence before attempting to move off the wall to the other side. "Wait what about this" he held up her dagger.

"In three days on the Queen's Coronation at three pm we will return keep it till then" and she dropped out of view.

Authors Note:

Please let me know if you want to read more I am just testing the waters with this one and will only add more to it if people want to read more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Two days later with the entire O.Z celebrating the coronation of their new Queen a mass of people dressed in black cloaks marched right up to the steps of the ice palace where the Queen was protected inside. Fearing for her life she stayed inside while the people stood just beyond the door waiting, never moving and always standing. For three days they stood beyond the door never tiring and by the end of the third day DG was getting miffed.

"That's it open the doors"

"Your majesty you can't go out there" said Wyatt

"I'm the Queen and you're telling me I can't do something"

"He's right" said Glitch "You can't because you're the Queen"

"Then you'll have to do a better job at protecting me because I'm going out there" and she stalked towards the door opening them herself with her own magic. DG, Wyatt Cain, Glitch, Raw, Toto, Azkedelia and several royal guardsmen stood together on the steps of the ice palace. DG's mother and father arriving late to the confrontation stood behind them just inside the doorway.

"What do you want" said DG the tall one in the front came forward Cain could tell it was the same person who had saved Dg before in central city, before she drew her sword he had his gun trained on her. Dg put up her hand "It's alright general" he lowered the gun but still held onto it. The person in the black cloak still advanced on the Queen till she was before her when she stopped and went down to one knee holding the sword before her. When the person spoke Glitch knew who it was and they all knew it was a woman.

"My Queen, my heart my life I give to you my life to command as you will and an army so fierce all of the O.Z will tremble" she stood still bowing her head and removed the cloak everyone on the steps gasped Cain more because parts of him were stirring he thought no longer could after the death of his wife. Everyone else because of her curly fiery red hair and green eyes that sparkled in the O.Z's suns.

"It's not possible" said Glitch, The woman kept talking,

"I bind myself to the crown" she cut her palm on the sword and lay it at DGs feet "And swear my loyalty to the Queen at all costs, what you feel I will feel what you hear I will hear until your life has ended I am yours and yours alone" she stood before the queen in silence her binding now complete.

"What the hell was all that about" said DG they shifted UN comfortably in place "Someone had better tell me what is going on or else"

"Darling" said Glitch he took her hands in his "They were thought to be long dead"

"Who" asked DG?

"We are not dead in fact we are strong and have all pledged our life to the crown they are bound to me as I am bound now to you"

"That did not answer my question"

"A very long time ago when the O.Z was new before the first queen was born another was tied to her life force destined to protect her from harm two separate blood lines but one stronger than the other she was known as the first high guard, several generations later about the time of the first Gale the protector sought to take what was not his because a prophecy said it would happen one day the two great blood lines would merge and become one" Glitch sucked in a breath "but the first Gale stopped him and then they became the forgotten guard banished to the other side of the O.Z till a time of a new beginning. We are the remainder of the forgotten guard and I am a direct descendant of the first protector" their mouths gaped at them till the queen said,

"Why have you come now if you were banished?"

"Because my Queen it is a new O.Z new evils are arising old ones are waking up and since birth I have been bound to you which has never happened before, when you hurt I hurt. If you would rather me gone just say so now and they will leave I however will fall on my own blade, allow us to stay and we will lay our own lives at your feet" Dg considered the offer and not wanting to be the one responsible for this woman's death she said,

"You can stay" every single person removed their cloak and bowed before the queen many were woman only some were male and they all bowed before the new Queen and chanting "Long live the Queen"


End file.
